It's About Time
by LadyBookworm80
Summary: All Jareth can say is that its about time! What happens after the movie. J/S of course.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first J/S Labyrinth story. So please be kind; R&R and is you have ideas, feel free to send them.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth had offered Sarah her dreams. Without dreams people loose their way in life, their drive, their strength. The trip had caused Sarah to grow up, its true. But she also gave up her dreams and her fantasy. Karen thought she had gotten what she wanted; a dutiful unpaid slave of a step-daughter who never complained and always did what she was told. Eventually Sarah went to college. Karen thought it best since Toby seemingly wanted to be more with his sister than his mother. It took Sarah 10 whole years to get through college. She just didn't fit in with the college crowd; they had drive and goals. Sarah however, just wasn't sure what to do with herself. Truthfully by the end, she just wanted her diploma and to get the hell out of her rut. But she still didn't have any plans for after college, not really.

Jareth on the other hand had watched it all from afar. His love for Sarah never waned, but he grew heart sick at the mistreatment she went through. Karen had deemed it all "in Sarah's best interest" and her father had long since stopped caring.

Now Sarah was 28 and was being forced to move back home. Her father had had a stroke while driving. Karen hadn't told her, no; it was poor innocent twelve-year-old Toby who had called her in the middle of the night in tears. Their father had been rushed away to a hospital after a car accident and the doctors wouldn't say what was wrong.

Since the stroke Sarah was taking care of Toby more and more and Karen had taken up drinking. Robert however was currently away for an addiction to pain medicine and had no idea the amount of trouble brewing at home. Karen was a mean drunk and had started slapping Sarah.

On this night, Karen was watching from a crack in the door as Sarah read from a strange little red book. Sarah hadn't noticed her, but she could feel eyes watching her. She shrugged it off thinking that perhaps she was just being paranoid. She hadn't wanted to read the novel to Toby, but she couldn't refuse him either. Sarah had learned her lesson well about loving her sibling. Toby had become the one bright spot in her entire life, and she would run the Labyrinth again for him, anytime.

After listening for a bit then knocking back the last of her gin and tonic, her stepmother decided to leave, mocking the book and her stepdaughter in the process. "Labyrinth my ass. I wish the goblins would come and take you away, Sarah. Right now."

This gave the Goblin King all the opportunity he ever wanted.

He took a moment to compose himself and reduce his ridiculously large grin down to the infamous smirk he used so often. Then he took flight.

Through the vales he soared, but his heart was climbing even higher than the owl he had become.

Sarah hadn't heard Karen's idle wish and harsh words. She was too busy adding her own embellishments to the Shakespearian type tale and at the same time dumbing down the erudite language so that Toby would understand the adventure. After she had tucked the young man in, Sarah went back to her room to prepare for bed. It wasn't until her hand touched the doorknob that she realized something was wrong.

_Giggling? Did I just hear giggling? I know I didn't leave the TV on. ...Wait, the last time I heard giggling like that was.. No. It can't be them. Toby wouldn't know the right words, not the way I said it._

Sarah opened the door cautiously. The room was deeper in pitch then she could ever remember it being, even during the blackout a few years ago. Still appeared empty but for a few mysterious shadows that moved hither and thither throughout. But there! The window was wide open!

Sarah had an inkling of what was to come, or should we say of who was to come. She could literally smell the magic in the air; like the scent of fall leaves mixed with freshly cut grass. Then Sarah noticed something similar to warm oaken tannins from a fine wine as it wafted into her nose; the magic was so thick it was becoming palpable. She closed her eyes as if trying to remember the last time she smelled it, but deep down she knew.

"Hello Jareth," Sarah said without opening her eyes. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Jareth moved up directly behind her. "Hello Sarah."

JSJSJSJS

Forgive me for writing such a short chapter, the rest will be much longer. I just wanted to stop here for the night. I will write more soon. Again, reviews and ideas are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry to my loyal fans. I'm getting back into writing. I hit a major slump. So I'm going back and trying to write at least one chapter to everything I've put on hold. So here it is. The next chapter. Enjoy!

Last time:

_Sarah had an inkling of what was to come, or should we say of who was to come. She could literally smell the magic in the air; like the scent of fall leaves mixed with freshly cut grass. Then Sarah noticed something similar to warm oaken tannins from a fine wine as it wafted into her nose; the magic was so thick it was becoming palpable. She closed her eyes as if trying to remember the last time she smelled it, but deep down she knew._

_"Hello Jareth," Sarah said without opening her eyes. "What brings you to my humble abode?"_

_Jareth moved up directly behind her. "Hello Sarah."_

Now:

"Your step-mother has wished you away Sarah and there's no way out."

"Jareth, I'll come with you willingly, on one condition. You must allow me to take Toby too. I will not leave here without him. He won't be treated right."

"I know, but he wasn't wished away. You were."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, normally when someone is wished away in malice, everyone but the wisher forgets that person. Sort of a way to make them crazy by route of guilt," Jareth smirked. "Those who aren't, are given the opportunity to recant their decision. Some need more attention then others though." He ran his hands over her shoulders and down to her hands. "As far as you and Toby are concerned though, since you've been to the Labyrinth once, your second trip would make you official residents of the Underground. You will become one of us over time. Toby, will have to make his own way here. I will have my goblins watch over him, and give him clues. If he is ever truly in danger, my goblins will give him the right words; but he still has to say them. We do have rules we have to follow." He stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. "I've already spent too much time here. Come, let me show you to your new home."

They moved towards the window as he had done before, but this time, the view became that of the Goblin Throne Room. As they stepped into it Sarah's clothes changed into something similar to Jareth's. When Sarah noticed her alternate attire, she questioned Jareth with a look. "I wasn't sure what you would want to wear. I'm not quite up to par with women's fashions. Besides, the local and lower class goblins tend to make more of a mess than you'd think. I only get dressed up for special occasions." He gave her a wink and Sarah blushed. "I will have the royal tailors come and take your measurements tomorrow and in a week we will have a grand feast to celebrate your official return."

"Jareth, Do you usually have a 'grand feast' for everyone who stays? It seems a bit excessive, and I don't want to be a bother."

Jareth kissed each of her hands on her knuckles, and smiled. "You my dear have no idea how long both the kingdom and I have been waiting to get you back." It was then that Sarah's stomach grumbled loudly. "Ah, but you must be starving; I noticed you haven't been eating much lately, and haven't eaten anything today at all."

Sarah blushed and nodded. She often didn't realize where the time went and constantly forgot about eating. She just didn't seem to have enough time in the day to fit it in with all the chores she did for Karen. She might have been model thin as a teenager, but now she was a waif. Merely another side effect of loosing her dreams. Jareth had noticed her lack of eating and promised himself he would change that immediately.

Jareth ushered Sarah out of the throne room, down the hall, and into a small cozy nook. "This is usually where I take all my meals, well all those except for the official ones." With a wave of his hand a candle lit up off-center of the table. As he pulled out Sarah's chair, a little goblin came up to them dressed as a waiter from above, and asked Jareth about his wine and dinner. A moment later the waiter was back out with champaign with strawberries, announcing that dinner would be out shortly.

"Lobster tail and steak? Stuffed mushroom caps! Jareth! This is too much! Just what were you thinking?" Sarah went to get up but Jareth grabbed her wrist.

"I was thinking that you should eat. There isn't much left of you! Besides, are you really going to let this go to waste?"

Defeated, Sarah sat back down. "No, I guess not. You're right." She took a sip of the champaign and closed her eyes enjoying the play of the strawberry against the alcohol. "Jareth is this a dream?"

"No, love. This isn't a dream; it's dinner. Now eat."


End file.
